Weightless in Love: A Sequel
by JacksTortugaLass
Summary: Two years after Wishing Only Wounds the Heart, and to Tumnus it means something special, but to Lucy it means another year with the one she loves and nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

Weightless in Love 

Sequel to Wishing Only Wounds the Heart

**Notes:** I own nothing. The title came from the song "Can't Take It In" from the movie soundtrack because I listened to it while writing this, the lyrics and music seemed Tumnus/Lucy to me.

**Acknowledgements:** This could not have been done without the great help from insidemyskin and mulberryblue on livejournal that were my betas for this chapter.

**Dedication:** To all my readers of the first story, you have all been so kind. I hope this meets both our expectations.

-------------

A warm summer day greeted Tumnus and Lucy as they stood in a hallway, a pleasant silence creeping into their conversation. She felt the back of his hand cautiously touch hers before moving away slightly. Nothing happened for a moment and then his fingers were alongside her own before moving away again. She waited and then after another minute and his hand was taking hers, delicately intertwining their fingers together. She knew that now it was safe to look at him. He always did this ritual with a nervous stance, never saying anything. After he finally gathered the courage to finally take her hand, he would blush as if it was an extremely intimate act of romance. She smiled at him, watching as he shrugged and shuffled his hooves about.

"I think that was a personal record," she chided him, "only took you three minutes."

The blush only grew deeper as he shrugged, and muttered that Fauns were known for being cautious.

"It's been two years, my Tumnus," she leaned against him, "and you still can't even take my hand?" Jokingly, she nudged him.

His ears fell in the slightest movement as he quickly ducked his head down to lay a kiss on her cheek, whispering into her ear, "I am sorry, Lucy, but I am trying to-"

Footsteps could be heard coming and he quickly moved away. Edmund was soon at her side, a warm greeting to Tumnus and asking Lucy what dinner was supposed to be. After having a firm agreement that if it was beef again they would revolt, Edmund left the pair alone again.

Lucy leaned against a pillar, hands behind her back and a smile as wide as the ocean across her face. "My dear Tumnus, sometimes I wonder…"

He tilted his head, "You wonder?"

"Yes," sliding off her shoes, she moved them to the side, "why you act as if this is a terrible secret." Looking back up, she caught his eyes, "There is nothing to hide, everyone knows and it's perfectly fine for us to be together. So why have you been so nervous?"

He tried to act casual, "N-no reason."

Raising her eyebrows, she laughed, "No? Then you have been lying to me when you don't act as nervous as you have been?"

He was in front of her so close that she had to lean back against the pillar. "I do not lie to you, Lucy, I promise you that."

She frowned at the serious tone in his voice. Although the years had passed, he was still extremely sensitive to the fact of lying to her when he had planned to kidnap her. "I was joking; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked to his eyes, "I am sorry."

Tumnus took her hand and kissed it, "I will try to be better for you."

Lucy stared at him as if he had said a ludicrous thing, "You are perfect the way you are, and you can take as long as you need to get comfortable."

He smiled softly and laid a kiss to her cheek again, and instead of returning to his former posture, he stayed where he was. The Faun closed his eyes as she ran her hand softly along the back of his forearm, through the fur that lined his arms, feeling quite content with just staying with her like this the rest of the night.

These serene moments, when they were openly affectionate to one another were few and far between usually in private and consisted of whispered conversations and kisses to the wrist. A gentleman called out into the corridor that they were in that dinner was ready and Lucy made to move but Tumnus stayed her, his hand catching hers as it fell from his arm.

"I have been meaning to ask you," he said, leaning back ever so slightly so that their eyes were inches from one another, "is it so necessary for us to speak in such whispered conversations if our love is not a 'great secret'?"

Turning her hand in his she smiled, "No, do you wish for us to shout at one another?"

"Never," he said, looking down to their hands, "I hold these moments very close to my heart."

Lucy smiled, laying a kiss to his knuckles, "We can always talk louder if you like."

Chuckling, he stepped back and offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Dinner was a jovial affair as it always was much talking and family bonding. Afterwards, Tumnus and Lucy went for a walk along the shore, the moon shining above them. They stood in the water, the waves coming against their legs, Lucy's gown getting its hem soaked but neither caring.

Casting a sideways glance to him, she knew she shouldn't say anything, but her worry was too great. "You _have_ been rather nervous lately," she stated softly, continuing a conversation as though no time had passed, "are you certain nothing is wrong?"

Putting a hand to his head he sighed, a serious tone seeping into his voice, "You are quite the stubborn Human, Lucy."

She frowned, hating that the conversation was going from such a happy one to this, but she had to know. "Tumnus-"

"Nothing is the matter." He stared ahead, trying his best to brush off the topic as soon as possible.

"I just-"

"Believe me, Dear One."

"Why won't-"

Turning to face her, he fixed her with a most serious look, "_Please_," Running a hand through the curls of her hair, "Lucy, please, I do not want you cross with me."

She thought that if he would tell her, she wouldn't be cross but not wanting to fight, she nodded. A tense moment passed before she said that she should go in, her dress being soaked enough and Tumnus obliged by taking her back to her quarters. Both of them were quiet on the way back, neither wanting to say anything that would only make the other upset.

At her door, she looked back to him, tears filling her eyes and he fell under the spell of them as he always did, pulling her close. Pulling herself together so as to not bother him, he kissed her wrist and bid her sweet dreams. He noticed that although she nodded and smiled at his affections, she still didn't seem convinced that things were normal between them so he did something that he had just begun to do to show her his utmost love for her. Moving closer he kept steady eye contact before kissing her lips softly, his hand moving to her waist, drawing her in towards him.

It was something that he reserved for extreme cases and it held something stronger since he knew what it meant to her: he was learning of her ways as much as she was learning of his. Lucy understood this and treasured these as much as the wrist, and could be seen touching her lips with a deep blush upon her face whenever he had left, her mind in a whirl, trying to comprehend his love for her.

Pulling away, he whispered another goodnight before departing for his own room in the castle.

------------

Author's Notes: I try my best to return the favor to each and every signed review. So, to those that don't sign in, or don't have an account and want a reply back, please leave your email and I'll do so! Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Weightless in Love 

Sequel to Wishing Only Wounds the Heart

**Notes:** I own nothing. Nope, not even a red scarf.

**Acknowledgements:** This could not have been done without the great help from mrstater on livejournal that was my beta for this chapter.

**Dedication:** To all my readers of the first story, you have all been so kind. I hope this meets both our expectations.

----------

When Tumnus reached his room, he closed the door, and leaned against the wood in frustration. He was going to lose her; he could feel it. But this was the way it was to be. He had to do what he had planned and that was the point, after all: to test their true feelings for each other. Looking to his packed bag on the nearby table, he felt a twinge of guilt as he moved it to the floor. He couldn't leave without an explanation; although he was supposed to…Closing his eyes as he realized how little time he had left, and found himself feeling thwarted for the first time in his life with the traditions of Fauns.

The next morning Lucy woke more tired than she had been when she had gone to bed. Thinking to herself that it was becoming a habit not to have a good full night's rest, she readied herself for the day. After getting dressed, she discovered a vase with a single white rose in it, beside was a piece of folded parchment, which bore her name in a small, neat script. She unfolded the page and found a letter written to her:

Dear Lucy:

I believe that what we had last night was a 'lover's quarrel' and according to my research, the one at fault is to present the other with a gift. Perhaps it is to make the recipient forget? I must look into it further.

I am sorry for the way I have acted towards you and hope you will forgive me.

Yours,

Tumnus

Rereading the letter, she was amazed at his handwriting, it was small yet not so small that one had to squint to read it, and had fancy air to it that made you think it was an official invitation to a party. Keeping the letter in her hand, she went to look for him. After looking for what felt like hours she found him in the gardens, laying against a tree reading aloud from a book he held in front of him, "Two years…and both should be secure…" shaking his head, "time is running out."

Curious as to what he was talking about, Lucy eased forward for a better look at the book – only to step on a twig… The book was put away, much to her disappointment. Tumnus stowed away the book into a satchel by his side. Realizing that he was not going to mention it, she seated herself in front of him.

Clasping her hands in her lap, she straightened her shoulders, looked him over, and said with an airy tone, "Someone sneaked into my room last night."

"Do you not keep your door locked?" He looked mildly interested and leaned forward as if hearing a story.

A smile threatened to grace her features, but she forced it down, continuing, "They left the most beautiful flower. I think it was to make me forget my being so cross with them."

"No letter of explanation?"

"Yes, but the handwriting was very poor."

A slight smile tugged at his lips at the quip behind her words, "Did the attempt work?"

The Queen faltered, stopping the game to be serious. "Well, I am no longer cross, just hurt that you won't let me know what is bothering you."

He motioned for her to sit beside him and drew her closer by putting an arm around her waist.

"If I put your mind at ease can we continue our usual…"

"Quiet discussions?"

"Yes, those."

At her nod, Tumnus internally sighed. He was breaking tradition, but he didn't think this tiny adjustment would make it fall apart completely – at least, he hoped not. "I am leaving when the daylight falls." Seeing her confused look, he explained, "Evening."

She moved away from him in a quick moment, "Leaving?"

He nodded solemnly, "I have business."

"Is this because I was-"

"No, I promise it isn't." He looked to find her extremely distraught. Pulling her close again, he laid his head against hers, "I'll return soon."

"Can you not tell me when you will be back?" Hopeful eyes searched his face.

Opening his mouth, he almost said something but looked away at the last minute. This was the hardest thing to do, and he cursed being a Faun with every fiber of his nature, "N-No."

Lucy said nothing but took his hand in hers and wish that the daylight would last forever.

The sun had set and Lucy, certain that Tumnus had left since he had mentioned that he could not say goodbye, went to his room. Pressing a hand to her mouth to stop a sob from escaping, she looked around his room. Everything was dark and clear of items that had once littered the tops of the tables and fire mantle. Turning to leave, her eyes fell upon a book that was lying on the floor. How she had missed it when coming in, she didn't know. Picking it up, she found herself smiling; this was the book he was reading from earlier that morning! Delicately she opened the worn maroon cover to find that it was a calendar. The days were named differently but the numbers were the same. Black lines were drawn through the days that had passed and in a few of the boxes she could see that notes had been written inside. Turning a page, she saw that one day had its border outlined in deep brown ink but there was no note to tell her why. She didn't need one anyway; it was his mother's date of death. Knowing the tradition of a parent's death and how the days before, during, and after were spent, she felt a deep pain in realizing that this year, she had not been invited to take a part in it. A few more pages over and she realized it was the current month due to the fact that the current day was the fifth. The first date had its border in deep purple ink: his father's date of death. The rest of the days were blank except for one three weeks into the month. It held one word in its small frame: Lucy. Uncertain as to why her name was on that day she leaned closer to it only to have the book taken from her hands.

Tumnus closed the book quickly, as if its secrets would escape if it was held open any longer; and passed his hand reverently along its cover. With what seemed to be great difficulty he looked to her and motioned that she should leave. Taking his lead and not saying anything, feeling rather ashamed at her sudden impulse to peak into his personal life, she turned and quietly left the room.

A few hours later, she walked past his door to find it closed and locked, knowing that he had left without saying goodbye, just as he said he would.

Finding herself alone, she turned the situation around in her head and came to the same conclusion every time: she deserved this, she had made him leave even when he declined that his 'business' had anything to do with her. With a heavy heart and soul, she returned to her room, tears falling faster than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

Weightless in Love 

Sequel to Wishing Only Wounds the Heart

**Notes:** I own nothing. I used a direct quote from the song "Can't Take It In" from the movie soundtrack in this chapter, so I don't own that either.

**Acknowledgements:** This could not have been done without the great help from mrstater on livejournal that was my beta for this chapter.

**Dedication:** To all my readers of the first story, you have all been so kind. I hope this meets both our expectations.

-----------

Lucy spent the next days in her room, unable to face the questions that she couldn't answer and hearing the whispers that she wasn't supposed to hear. Taking her meals in her chambers, she often disregarded them to look out the window in hopes of seeing a red scarf through the trees. Her siblings soon gave up trying to understand what was going on and after five long days, they were relieved to see her come out, to her normal schedule of things. Her heart wasn't in it, and her mind wasn't focused, but at least she was out in society again.

Once, she found herself thinking that this separation was for the best but soon dismissed the idea as her heart ached even more for Tumnus' return.

When alone she could be found in the gardens, a soft smile upon her lips in remembrance of their times together. Soon she found her love growing for him, despite the fact that he was not there to cause such a surge. Finding this odd, she contemplated the reasons why and found no answer. Steadily the weight of her sadness also lessened and was replaced with a burning hope of his return.

The young Queen's days were spent performing her duties and her nights were outside, lying underneath a tree to confess to the stars. It had been a few weeks after he had left when she looked to the stars and said quietly, "I feel as if I should empty my heart to make room for this feeling." Closing her eyes, she soon fell asleep, dreaming of his return and oblivious that she was being carried to her room.

"I believe I could have dropped you three times during the climb up those stairs and you would still not have woken. You are quite a sleeper, Lucy Pevensie."

Frowning into the sunlight, her ears registered his voice and she bolted straight up in bed, finding him sitting on the far end, a slight smile upon his tired face. He held up a hand to keep her from saying anything as he picked up his bag and produced a small circular box about the size of his hand from inside. It was silver and there was a design on the top of a circular kind. The intricate patterns around the outside were different colors and Lucy recognized them as The Eleven. A question rose to her throat and again he silenced her. Taking a breath to steady himself, he nodded as if agreeing that this was right and passing it to her, their hands meeting briefly during the exchange. She made to open it but he covered her hand with his, "This is not just any gift, Lucy. I must tell you why I've been acting the way I have been."

Lucy leaned forward, laying the box aside to give him his full attention.

"After two years of courting, the male leaves for an unspecified time. The female is not told why nor is she told when he will return. This is a test of their trust and love for one another. It's a difficult process for both, and rarely do the couples come out of it for the better. And I'm sorry to have put you through it." His voice broke and he held her hand, before continuing. "So the male is gone on his trip and he makes a gift."

"You made-"

"_Please_, let me finish." He moved closer to her, taking his time and she could tell he was struggling with his words. "The gift is to represent both of them. A-and then he presents her with it."

A breath was taken in and he colored in a sure sign of nerves. "H-he presents her with it as a gift of marriage."

His eyes hesitantly met hers and upon seeing her blank face, he stood in a hurry and made to leave.

"Tumnus!"

Hand upon the door handle, he looked to his hooves. "I-I shouldn't have…you're not ready for such a thing a-and it was foolish… a Queen of Narnia…"

The covers were thrown aside as she stood beside him, resting a hand on his arm."You involved me in something that is a part of who you are. Of course, I did not know of it until now, but now I understand."

Sneaking a sideways glance at her he smiled softly, "I am glad of that."

Going back to the bed and taking the box in her hands, "And you made this…"

"Y-yes." He took his hand off the handle and took a few steps towards her.

The Queen took a great deal of time examining at the box, and then found him with anxiety written all over his face. "Dear Tumnus, why are you so worried?"

"A Queen is-"

"Is in love with a Faun, yes." Laughing at his shocked expression, she took his hand, "I think your trip has made you forgotten the past two years. We are in love, are we not?"

"We are," a faint smile was across his lips as he moved slowly closer to her.

"And those in love do generally get married." Turning her hand around in his, she intertwined their fingers, "although I usually do not enjoy doing what others do…"

"That is true, you are quite the opposite of most." He ducked his head slightly to meet her eyes.

Lucy nodded, suddenly getting nervous herself upon noticing how their voices were getting more quiet with each sentence, "I suppose I have made you wait long enough for my answer…."

"I would most certainly say so," he moved one of his hooves backwards just in case that she should answer in the negative and he would have to make a hasty exit.

A grin crossed her face as she touched his nose with her own, "Although in my culture we wait a while before telling…"

Narrowing his eyes, Tumnus said playfully, "Now you are just being cruel."

"Cruel? Is that what you call your future wife?"

"Cruel. I have to wait-" He stopped, "F-future…"

"Wife." Setting the box at her feet, and without waiting, took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

Laying her head in the crook of his neck, she breathed in, able to tell that he had been outdoors for most of the past days. Her hand resting upon his scarf as he sighed happily, "Dearest wife…"

---------------

**Author's Notes**: Because I'm a total loser, I based off Tumnus' Wedding Box off of something in my mind, totally created the image to my own liking. And then I thought that maybe you dear readers would care to actually have an image of it, just because I like my image so much, you know? So, if you would care to see my representation of Tumnus' Wedding Box, it is the following link: (if the wink does not work, it'll be on my user information).

http/img. before I get loads of questions asking if there is going to be more, the answer is yes. I just have to find time to do it. So stick with me, dear readers, this will be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

**Weightless in Love: A Sequel**

Chapter Four 

**Notes:** I own nothing.

**Acknowledgements:** This could not have been done without the great help from mrstater that was my beta for this chapter.

**Dedication:** To all my readers of the first story, you have all been so kind. I hope this meets both our expectations.

--------

The announcement that Queen Lucy was to marry Tumnus the Faun quickly spread throughout Narnia, to the joy of all. None, however, were happier than Lucy's siblings, though they were quite anxious to know at what kind of ceremony they would be wed. The couple merely looked to one another and said, in all honesty, that they had not yet discussed it.

When they finally had a private moment, free of friends offering congratulations, Lucy cast a half-exasperated look at Tumnus. What was he doing? Reading. Pursing her lips, she took the maroon book from his hands. "You have some question unanswered, my Tumnus. I believe it is high time for you to own up to them."

"Here I thought you loved me my mysteries," he said, knowing full well that she was joking. Ht took the book easily from her, set it aside, and folded his hands together, awaiting her questions.

Hesitant now at his sudden attention, she looked to her own hands. "Why wasn't I allowed to come with you this year to your parents' graves?"

The smile faded from Tumnus' face as he took her hand in his. "Another secret ritual. I'm to go alone on the year that I ask for a wife. Then, the day before we are to be wed, we go together. I have no doubt that they would have liked you very much."

"I thought I had upset you somehow when you left. Please tell me that you won't have to do that again."

Chuckling, he kissed her hand. "I'm afraid you are going to get quite tired of having me by your side the rest of our lives. Was that your only question?"

"How are we going to be wed? Human or Faun way?"

Tumnus looked taken aback. "Is that really one of your questions? I thought we would do both."

"What, two separate-"

Shaking his head, "I know that brides are to be a bit … absent minded … during planning their weddings, but I'm afraid that you've become a completely different person! No, Dear One, it will be one ceremony but sharing our traditions like always."

"How is it that you know so much about Humans? Seems a bit unfair that you have things to look from and I don't," pouting playfully, she looked away, "And here I thought I was going to get to tell you all about Human weddings…"

"But you do get that chance, do you not remember those books in my library? I merely looked at the pictures just so we could have this very discussion. I didn't want to spoil the joy of your telling me all the secrets."

Her eyes found his, along with a smile as bright as day, "I fear Human weddings are far boring compared to Fauns, and my curiosity won't handle as I go on about the gowns and all. So you go first."

Laying a gentle kiss to her forehead he laughed "My Lucy, so much the child…but I cannot say no to my wife, so I shall indulge you." Sitting up straighter to appear more regal, he began, "The male receives a scarf. A new one, one of Gold, the Twelfth Color," At her confused expression, he smiled, "Yes, there is another Color, but this is saved for wedding. The two that he was given from his parents are laid aside for the week of the wedding. During the ceremony, his wife lays the third scarf over his shoulder. The third new scarf represents moving away from his parents and moving forward with his wife. The wife also receives something, a kiss to the lips. We Fauns are very private in our affections as you have noticed these two years, and it is quite a special moment." A shine could be seen in his eyes, and he cleared his throat. "As for the rest of the tradition, you shall have to wait until the night of that day."

A slight blush came to Lucy's face as she leaned closer to him. "Have you been to many Faun weddings?"

"A few, but I was young and didn't appreciate the simplicity of it as I do now." Tilting his head to the side, he smiled. "I believe it is time for me to learn of Human weddings now."

"Well, there are a lot more details, I'm afraid. Let's just start with the rings, they're gold as well, and both the wife and husband get one to be worn on the ring finger, left hand. That is supposed to be the one closer to the heart. They're to symbolize the love that never ends for each other. The bride wears white, with a veil." At this, she giggled like a young girl, "I used to love this part. So sophisticated, how the groom lifts the veil to see her and they kiss…" Shaking her head to clear the dreams, she continued, "And candles. There's one for me and one for you and then there's one in the middle. We each take a light from our own to light the middle one; I always enjoyed that as well. Then, after the ceremony, there's a party and the bride and groom dance a song by themselves."

Tumnus counted off the things on his fingers, "White. Candles. Dancing. Rings. Kissing. Scarf. Lucy, I do believe we can properly do a full Human and Faun ceremony."

The planning took only a month since deciding whom to invite and where to have the ceremony was so easy to cross off their list. Chairs were lined in the throne room, since it was the largest in Cair Paravel. Also, there was standing room available for those that hadn't properly notified their wanting to come. Tumnus and Lucy spent their days fleshing out the details of the ceremony, the order of things when he suddenly became quiet. Looking to him, she frowned slightly, motioning to those that were helping to decorate to give them a few moments alone.

Tumnus, realizing what had happened, looked to his hooves as Lucy stood back to look him over. "I know your secret now, Tumnus. If you are ever nervous, you are about to say or ask something regarding our relationship."

He held up a hand as if to argue that this wasn't true, but his smile betrayed him, "You are right. I only just realized that you would be walking down the aisle alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes, you mentioned that the father brings his daughter down the aisle. So you would be walking alone."

"Peter is a fine substitute." She realized that he wasn't satisfied. "Was there something else?"

"The groom and bride, when they have their one dance… it is not like Fauns', is it?"

"No," thinking of the cheery way the Fauns would dance along to music that could lift the deepest of sorrows, "no, it is more thought out than that.

"Slow, you mean."

"Yes, Tumnus, slow. Do Fauns not have slow songs?"

"Only the Mourning Songs, but those are not to be danced to." He cast another glance to his hooves. "Would you mind teaching?"

Taking his head without another word she smiled at his shy attitude about dancing. The balcony proved to be the only space large enough that wasn't surrounded by chairs and so she led him there, calming his fears all the way.

"Now, I lay my hand upon your shoulder." As she did so she realized that it was bare, no scarf to cover it and so it meant a week from now they were to be wed. Catching his eye, she nodded. "And you take my other hand as your other-"

It was already there, pulling her closer so that their noses were practically against one another. "Tumnus, I do believe you already know about this."

"I confess I have looked at those images more than most and wanted to try it out before the moment arose." Grinning, he started to dance, taking her hand and twirling her more than a few times, both of them lost in their thoughts of the coming week and what it would bring.

-------

Author's Notes: No, this isn't the end. Sorry for the terribly long wait. And I hope to get out chapter five soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Weightless in Love Chapter Five 

**Notes:** I own nothing.

**Acknowledgements:** This could not have been done without the great help from mrstater that was my beta for this chapter.

**Dedication:** To all my readers of the first story, you have all been so kind. I hope this meets both our expectations.

-------

The following days were quiet and passed quickly; Tumnus would smile when Lucy became concerned about the wedding, promising that everything was fine before taking his maroon book out and turning a few pages, knowing that she would continue to be worried even if he didn't say anything. Before she knew it, Tumnus appeared in front of her doorway in the early morning, asking if she was certain of coming with him to his parents' graves. Her bag had been packed the night before and after bidding a farewell and easing her siblings' concerns that they would be late for their own wedding, they started off for their destination.

They could see the graveyard from where they stood; now it was midday and Tumnus paused in his walk, taking her hand. "You don't have to-"

"I am soon to be your wife, Tumnus, of course I do." He always said this when she was with him. Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, she nodded towards the graves, "Dear Tumnus, may I have the honor of meeting your parents?"

She had been old that this meeting was very important, although they were no longer living; her coming to their graves the day before they were to be wed showed that she had a sincere respect for Tumnus and his ways.

Standing in front of the two graves, Tumnus made a bow to his father's and then his mother's before standing beside Lucy and announcing her, "Father, Mother, this is Queen Lucy Pevensie of Narnia. She is to be my wife tomorrow."

Lucy looked from Tumnus to the graves, seeing that the bottles upon the graves were empty, as he took them down, placing them in his bag. Realizing that this was an honest moment, Lucy said nothing when he turned to her, tears in his eyes. Laying a kiss to her cheek, he smiled to her. "They are with us, Lucy, and I do not need these bottles any longer."

It was dark when they returned to Cair Paravel and Lucy looked to the sky, seeing the stars shine. "This time tomorrow I will have been wed."

She felt his arm around her waist. "And you are sad about this?"

"Oh no," leaning into him she smiled, "just a thought, that is all."

Tumnus laughed, "Don't let your thinking ruin your night, I would hate for the bride to be yawning throughout our wedding."

"Fair enough," stretching her arms above her head and offering that they should retire. At her door, Tumnus bid her a goodnight as he always did, kissing her wrist. "Until tomorrow, Dear One."

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Lucy couldn't help but smile. Susan was behind her, making sure her train was behind her properly. Placing her arms around her younger sister's frame, she grinned, "Lu, the youngest of us all to get married. I am so happy for you."

Peter and Edmund came in then, congratulating Lucy again and again before saying that it was time to start the ceremony.

Peter offered his arm to Lucy who took it as the music started. Looking ahead, Lucy saw the crowd, larger than those who had assembled for their coronation, and took a breath to steady herself.

Tumnus made a bow to Peter when they reached the far end of the room and took Lucy's hand. Looking into each other's eyes, they both smiled when Mr. and Mrs. Beaver came down the aisle with the rings and Tumnus's new scarf. Stepping down to pick up the garment, Lucy draped it around his shoulders, noting how regal he appeared with gold around him.

Tumnus reached down and took Lucy's ring, sliding it on her hand before kissing it. Lucy did the same and they both grinned when they heard a young rabbit whisper to his mother, yet loud enough for everyone to hear, "Are they going to kiss _yet_?"

The candle was lit from each of theirs, and Tumnus took a step forward, placing a hand to her face before kissing her lips. A loud cheer came from the crowd as Lucy and Tumnus walked down the aisle.

"The new couple shall start off the dancing!" Someone called out and another roar of approval came from those present. Tumnus led his wife out to the empty floor, taking up the dancing position as the music started. Laying her head against his shoulder, she sighed happily, "I must confess that I have always wondered what the newlyweds always talked about during their first dance."

"Perhaps they all have this very discussion, and it is all a never-ending circle of 'I wonder'?" His eyes met hers and they laughed, taking in the moment.

Hours had passed when the rabbit young that had called out during the ceremony had fallen asleep, causing the party to quiet down in such a manner that it was taken as a sign to call the party to an end.

Tumnus beckoned for her to follow after everyone had left and Lucy followed, wondering where they were he was taking her. Stopping at a door, Tumnus made a show of opening it up and she sighed, a smile on her lips all the same. "I believe that is enough wine for you, Tumnus, you are acting like a love-struck fool!"

Entering the room, she took in the surroundings. The walls' beige colors made the iron canopy bed stand out all the more. The white sheets that hung down from the top bars were encompassing the bed, acting like a shield. Every two inches or so, dangled a strand of gold coins and Lucy listened to the tinkling sound they made when the wind blew them against one another. Taking her hand down the length of the cloth, she looked back to him, "You failed to mention these, Tumnus."

He took off his scarf, hanging it on the hook by the door,

"They are for our home. A sign of good fortune to the new couple."

Lucy hummed to herself, taking a strand of coins in her hand. Silence fell upon them and feeling his presence behind her, she smiled. Turning around she met his eyes, both of them seeing something that neither had seen before. Tumnus leaned down and delicately kissed her lips before deepening it, his hands moving to her waist. Breaking away, Tumnus soon made a trail down from her jaw to her shoulder while she ran her hands through the fur that was in the middle of his back.

Gasping for breath, Lucy laughed as he pulled her closer to him. Tumnus caught her eye, leaning so that their noses touched, a grin across his face,

"Perhaps I should stop, wife?"

Trailing her hands along his forearms and watching him try to not let her get to him, she whispered, "Perhaps I should stop, husband?"

Raising a brow at this, he laid another passionate kiss to her shoulder, "I suppose we should continue…since we have already begun."

Shrieking with laughter as he picked her up and laid her on the bed, he hesitated after lying beside her. "Lucy-"

She put a hand to his lips, "There is no better way to say that I love you than this."

With the coins performing their music and their laughter joining in, the newlyweds became lost in one another.

The next morning found Tumnus with his arm across her waist while Lucy's toes were perched on his hooves as if they too had also shared an intimate bond that their owners had the previous night. Pulling the sheets around her while nuzzling into his chest more, Lucy murmured in her sleep.

"Is this how I am to be spoken to, in such strange mumblings?" Tumnus whispered, knowing well enough that she really was awake and listening. "Makes me think that I made the wrong choice in a wife." Casting a glance to her sleeping form, he chuckled. "Now all we have left to decide is the children."

That got her attention, her eyes opening to find his and she sighed at his playfulness, "It is far too early for that. Besides, with you, I already have a child to look after."

Opening his mouth in feigned shock, he brushed his fingertips across her skin, "We have the future together. That is more than I could have hope for."

-End.

----------------

Author's Notes: This is the end, dear readers. I hope I haven't let you down at the end and that you have enjoyed it! Thank you for all your reviews and for staying with me throughout the long delays!


End file.
